Wheel of the World
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Elliot decides to help Olivia with a big change in her life, when he dedicates more of himself than she was expecting will she figure out that he loves her back? Rated T to be safe.
1. Out Like a Flame

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Wheel of the World

Chapter 1

Out Like A Flame

Olivia Benson sat at her desk, one hand on her coffee cup, the other holding a pencil. She was reading some documents they retrieved from a victim's house. She was getting bored with the information. It was late, and she was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand.

She glanced up at Elliot, she thought of his kids. It was his weekend, he should be home with them.

"El," she stated, "Why don't you go home to the kids?"

"I have to finish this, and they're with friends anyway." He responded, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course," Olivia said jokingly.

Olivia's cell phone started to play a tune, meaning it was ringing. She glanced at it reading the front screen to determine who was calling. It was just a number, and unfamiliar one at that. She picked it up, just in case it was someone important.

"Benson," she stated

"Hello, Olivia Benson?" A woman's voice said seeking confirmation of her first name.

"That's me, can I help you." Olivia asked, the voice was not even slightly familiar.

"Hello, my name is Julie Kaufman." She introduced herself, "I'm Melanie Fisher's Attorney, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Melanie Fisher?" Olivia asked, "I…I haven't seen her in years."

Olivia was thinking how she could possibly be in any way affiliated with Melanie's Lawyer. Melanie was her best friend, in the Homicide Unit, before she came to Special Victims. She had moved to upstate New York, and they lost touch.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that Melanie died, a couple of days ago from cancer."

"Oh…" Olivia stated, "That's horrible."

"Yes," Julie stated not really sounding that compassionate, she probably did this all day, "Sweetie, she left you with something."

"Me?" Olivia asked

"Yes, her will was sort of out of date." Julie said sounding a little annoyed at the out of date will.

"Well what is it?" Olivia asked thinking it may some little knick knack.

"Her daughter," Julie stated.

Elliot was listening to her conversation and looked up as Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Uh…are you serious?" Olivia asked thinking Melanie may have gotten a practical joker for her Attorney.

"Yes, Melanie's family doesn't want Kacy…and if you don't…she'll go into the foster care system," the attorney said.

Olivia knew why the family didn't want her, they were strong Catholics, and Melanie was gay. Olivia assumed that they didn't want her in their family, and they didn't want her daughter either, it was really sad.

"Um…" Olivia said trying to grasp it all, "How old is Kacy now?"

"She is fifteen." Julie answered

"How's she taking it?" Olivia asked

"As good as could be expected," Julie answered

"Where is she now?" Olivia asked out of curiosity

"She is here in Ridgewood, in a foster home." The woman stated.

Olivia remembered Kacy, she was a good kid mostly, but that was nine years ago, and Kacy was six at the time. Kindergarten…and now she was about a freshmen in high school. Olivia decided it was Melanie's kid, so she had to do something

"Well, I guess I'll come and get her then?" Olivia asked

"Yes, but I'll need you to sign some papers." Julie stated, "The sooner the better."

"Yeah, umm can I see her, when I get there in the morning?" Olivia asked, she knew that the girl was going through a hard time.

"Of course," Julie said, "So is ten tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Olivia said, "I'll see you then."

"Alright," Julie said, "Thanks for your cooperation."

"No Problem," Olivia said not really meaning it. It was a problem, the girl that is, she didn't have room in her apartment for a teenager.

"K bye." Julie said

"Bye," Olivia said taking the phone away from her ear and ending the call.

She looked down at her desk, feeling Elliot's gaze, prying for information. She was waiting until he broke under the suspense. "Is something wrong?" He asked, letting curiosity win.

"I have to go to Ridgewood, tonight." Olivia said

"Upstate?" Elliot asked, "Why?"

Olivia sighed, "My ex-best friend died, and about nine years ago she decided to leave her teenage daughter to me, I have to be there at nine tomorrow, and sign papers."

Elliot looked at his watch, "Who decided this?"

Olivia smiled, "I thought she might need someone to talk to. Plus no one wants her but me, so that's got to weigh in on her emotions a bit."

Elliot nodded, understanding her point of view. "So you're adopting her?"

"I guess." Olivia said.

"Ridgewood is like four to five hours away, you're gonna travel that far tonight?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said, "I can handle it."

"Well, why don't you let me come, it's almost ten now." Elliot said, "You'll probably be on the road by ten thirty and get there around…three thirty-ish and have to get a hotel. If I go we can take shifts and so you get some sleep."

"El, you don't have to, I'll be fine." Olivia said gathering up her files.

"Olivia," Elliot said reaching across the desks and lifting her chin forcing her to look at him and stop what she was doing, "I want to."

She smiled faintly trying to hide how much she liked his touch, "Okay…you can come."

He smiled, "Okay, I'll meet you at your house in thirty minutes."

"Alright."

-----

Olivia was packing the last of her stuff up, when she heard the doorbell. She stuck her head out of the bedroom and yelled, "Come in."

She heard the door unlocking, and then him entering. She went back to packing the rest of her stuff. She had changed into more comfortable clothes, which was a pair of black sweats and a tank top with an over coat.

"I take it your not done packing," Elliot said walking in the room behind her.

"Almost done," Olivia said

Elliot looked into her suitcase and was surprised at the contents on the very top. It was a black lacy bra, and black underwear to match. As he was staring the lid of the suitcase swung over and shut. Olivia was zipping it up. She put the suitcase on the floor and wheeled it into the living room, Elliot followed.

She left it by Elliot's luggage, and turned to face him. "I'm ready, as I'll ever be." Olivia said

Elliot forgot what they were going there to do. He forgot that Olivia would now be responsible for a teenager. That she was probably really nervous right now.

He put a hand on each of her shoulders, "It's gonna be fine."

She managed a smile, that wouldn't have looked fake to anyone but Elliot, because he knew her.

* * *

**Hope you all like, I promise there will be more E/O in future chapters. I live on reviews, so keep em coming please!**


	2. Accepting Changes

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Wheel of the World

Chapter 2

Accepting Changes

Olivia drove for the first two hours and thirty minutes, in which Elliot was supposed to sleep, but didn't. They ended up talking, about Olivia's situation. She told him how she was feeling about it. She was taking it an hour at a time, as she put it. She would have to talk to Kacy to see if she actually wanted to come to Manhattan. Who knows, she might rather live in a foster home to stay with her friends.

"I'm not sure if I can do this on my own," Olivia said, sort of to herself.

"You won't have to," Elliot said, "I'll be there for you."

"I know," Olivia said keeping her eyes trained on the practically empty highway, "I'm just scared."

Olivia realized she said that aloud, and knew it was the first time she had ever said those words to anyone. She was being vulnerable.

"Of what?" Elliot asked, knowing all too well of what, but wanting to hear it.

"I don't know," Olivia said, gripping the steering wheel, to help her stay awake, "I guess I just want her not to hate me."

"She won't hate you," Elliot said

Olivia smiled and shook her head at his comment, eyes still on the road. Elliot was watching her expressions, loving being with her.

She glanced over catching him staring at her, "What?" she asked wondering if there was something on her face.

"N-nothing." Elliot said

Olivia saw a turn off and a gas station in the distance.

"I have to pee," she stated, "and I'm hungry."

"Alright, we'll switch at the gas station." Elliot said

"Okay,"

-----

While Elliot was driving he was talking to Olivia, about their case, the victim's past. He was talking away, and noticed there was no answer from Olivia. He looked over, and saw something that made his heart melt. Olivia was propped up on her elbow sleeping.

He quietly whispered, "Night Liv."

-----

When they arrived in Ridgewood, almost three hours later, she was still asleep. Elliot drove into the closest hotel parking lot. He laid a hand on her thigh and rubbed it up and down in an effort to wake her up.

"Elliot…" she said like she was in a dream.

He looked over with a suspicious look on his face. He rubbed her leg again and said her name this time.

She shot up in the seat, a piece of hair falling over her face. She brushed it out of the way and faced Elliot. She closed one eye trying to adjust to the lights of town.

"We're here," Elliot said in a hushed tone.

She fell back into the seat, "Okay…" she said

He got out of the car, after popping the trunk. She sat in the passenger seat for a moment remembering her dream. She was fantasizing in her sleep about him, and had said his name before he had woken her up. She was praying to god that he didn't hear that. She got out of the car, and walked to the trunk. Elliot was pulling the suitcases out of it.

She wrapped her small jacket around her tighter, it had gotten colder. Elliot had the rolling extension on the bag out so all she had to do was grab it. Elliot walked up to the desk and handed the clerk his credit card.

"Elliot," Olivia said, "I'll pay."

"We'll have a room with two doubles." Elliot said ignoring her.

"You have kids, and child support, I don't." Olivia said

"You will," Elliot replied back.

The clerk stood there with the credit card, "So who's paying?" she asked

Olivia and Elliot said, "I am," in unison.

They started bickering back and forth as the clerk wondered why they needed two doubles because they were already acting like a married couple.

"Why don't I half it." The clerk asked

Olivia looked at Elliot with an expression that said: I got you in to this. Elliot turned to the clerk, "I'll compromise."

Olivia got her credit card out of her pocket and handed it over to the lady. She started typing into the computer.

"Umm…we're out of doubles, in fact all we have left is a Queen," the clerk stated, "And a King."

Elliot looked over at Olivia, "Wanna go somewhere else."

"I don't want to go back in that car." Olivia said secretly wanting to sleep in the same bed with Elliot. Elliot turned to the woman, "We'll take the King."

He would have rather been in the queen with Olivia, that way he could sleep closer, maybe "accidentally" cuddle, but he decided to take the more professional route.

They got their keys and headed up to the room. Olivia walked in first and flipped on the light. There was a small hall with a bathroom off to the side, Olivia peeked in there and noticed it had a beautifully big tub, and shower, with two sinks.

She walked further into the room and saw that they would have no problem on space. King sized beds are huge. She put her suit case on the far table. Elliot put his on the suitcase rack in the little closet. She opened hers and started getting stuff out. Elliot was standing over by the bed.

"Look if you want me to sleep on the floor…" Elliot said

"El," Olivia said, "Don't be silly."

She started for the bathroom, and added, "Besides, I trust you."

As the door shut Elliot thought, _"She trusts me…problem is, I don't think I can keep my hands off her."_

He got his pajama's together as she dressed. When she came out he knew it would be hard to sustain his feelings for her, she had a tank top on, with no jacket and different sweats on. Elliot glanced at her bust, and realized that she could have seen that.

He made eye contact with her, hoping to god that she hadn't. She didn't smirk at him or anything so he thought he was good. He went to get dressed.

When he came out, she was already in bed with her eyes closed. He climbed in next to her and was glad when her eyes opened, he wanted to see them before he went to sleep.

"Thank you," she stated randomly.

"Yeah, no problem." Elliot said, "I haven't hung out with you outside of work in forever. It's good being us."

Elliot didn't know what he meant by being us, but it sounded like a more than friends comment.

Olivia smiled, "Us?"

"Yeah," Elliot said looking down at her.

They had a heart to heart in that moment, staring into each others eyes, both felt like they were saying all they wanted to say, _"I love you."_

Olivia looked away knowing she had stared in his eyes for too long, thinking, "_What was that?"_

"You should get some sleep," Olivia said, "You didn't get any on the road."

"What time are we waking up in the morning?"

"We?" Olivia asked, "El, I can do this by myself if you'd rather sleep in."

"I'll go," Elliot said, "I wanna meet her."

"Okay," Olivia said, "See you at 8:30"

With that she rolled over, and went to sleep.

-----

At 5:30 in the morning, Elliot felt Olivia sit up in bed, like in a panic. He rolled over groggily. He saw her sitting there panting.

"What's a matter?" He asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"N-nothing," Olivia said getting up and practically sprinting to the bathroom.

Elliot sat up, that was not nothing. He stood up rubbing his eyes. He walked over to the bathroom door. There were a few noises, the toilet flushing…running of water, then the door swung open.

Olivia jumped when she saw him waiting for her at the door

"El, you scared me." Olivia said

"Yeah, apparently I wasn't the first one tonight." Elliot said, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Olivia said

He grabbed her arm, and she jumped when he touched her. This was so not like Olivia, she never scared easily.

"Sorry," she immediately apologize for her jumpiness.

He pulled her into a hug, "What happened?"

"El, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Elliot said, "It has obviously upset you."

"El, I'm tired can we just…not go there?" Olivia asked

He held her for a few minutes longer. "Yeah," he said breaking away noticing he had held on for a little too long.

They went back to bed, but Elliot didn't go to sleep. He wanted to know why she was so tense. He pondered it all night, trying to figure out what the dream could have been about.

-----

On the way to the foster home that Kacy was staying in, there was an edgy overtone in the car. It was quite, and they were listening to the radio, they never listened to the radio. Elliot was driving again.

"Liv," Elliot said breaking the silence finally, "What was your dream about?"

"El," Olivia said wanting to change the subject.

"Liv, I lost sleep over this one, will you please just tell me." Elliot said.

"It's really no big deal," Olivia said.

"Olivia," Elliot warned, he felt he had a "right" to know.

He was starting to get on her nerves, she really just didn't want to tell him because it was kind of embarrassing. She decided to let her annoyance show, "You really wanna know?" she said raising her voice a bit.

"Yeah," Elliot said perceiving her annoyance.

"I had a dream that you raped me." Olivia said eyes trained to somewhere out the window.

Elliot looked over to see her expression but only saw the side of her face. He put his eyes back on the road, still in shock.

"I would never do that…" he stated

"You don't think I know that?" Olivia said finally looking at him.

He placed his hand on hers, "I'm sorry, that you," he searched for the right words, "Had to see that."

"I told you it was no big deal," Olivia said under her breath, really meaning that she I told you that you didn't want to know.

"It is a big deal," Elliot said repositioning his hands on the steering wheel, his palms were getting sweaty.

They both were thankful when Olivia said, "That's it," pointing to a little brown house.

Elliot drove into the driveway, and the subject was dropped for the time being. They walked up to the door and Elliot knocked. He looked back at Olivia.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"Beautiful," he said, then realized what she meant was hair and clothing. He faced the door in a sad attempt to pretend it didn't happen.

The door swung open to reveal a woman in her late thirties.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, I'm here to pick up Kacy Kaufman." Olivia stated

The woman smiled, "Of Course, can I see identification first…I have to ask before you take her."

"I understand," Olivia said knowing some kids disappeared because foster parents didn't ask for I.D.

She grabbed her wallet and flipped it open, revealing her badge and her identification.

"You're a cop," the foster parent noted.

"Yeah," Olivia said and looked to Elliot, "We both are."

The woman, paused, then turned back to the house, "Kacy Kaufman," she yelled.

She turned back, "It's a shame, we only had her one day."

"She'll be back here later." Olivia said, "We're just taking her to sign papers."

A girl showed up in the background, she looked tired. Olivia's was taken aback, she didn't expect for the girl to look seventeen. Kacy had grown up so much over the years. She walked up behind the woman. She was blonde, like her mother, had Melanie's nose, hair and teeth. Hazel eyes, that were not Melanie's.

"Kacy, this is Olivia." She introduced, "She's gonna be your parental guardian."

"Uh," Olivia said, "If you…want."

"I sort of don't have a choice," Kacy said pushing past Olivia.

"Foster Care," Elliot mumbled her other choice under his breath

Olivia shot him a warning look and said, "Nice to meet you." To Kacy's Foster Parent.

They walked over to the car, Kacy was standing by the back door by the passenger side. "Go ahead and get in," Olivia said getting in the passenger seat.

Kacy let herself into the car, Olivia turned to face her, "I'm sorry…"

"For your loss," Kacy finished for her, "I know, I'm okay. I've been preparing for this, we knew she was going to die."

"Oh," Olivia said turning back around.

"And now your wondering why she didn't change the will." Kacy stated

Olivia flipped back around, "That's spooky."

A small smile sparked in the corner of Kacy's mouth. "I been getting the same thing from the lawyer, my foster parents, and my foster 'brothers and sisters'." Kacy said using finger quotes, "She didn't change the will because secretly she has…had a crush on you, and didn't trust anybody else."

Olivia got a questioning look on her face, "She told me that she wasn't attracted to me, that I wasn't her type."

"She lied," Kacy stated simply.

Olivia turned around facing the windshield, "Hmm."

* * *

Thanks For Reading, Please Review. Feel free to inform me of any typos! 


	3. Speak Now

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Wheel of the World

Chapter Three

Five hours later, they were on the freeway back to Manhattan. In that short time they signed papers, packed up all of Kacy's stuff, (both in storage and at her foster home), and set up an adoption hearing.

Olivia was relieved to find out that the hearing would be in Manhattan. Thankfully Melanie's Lawyer knew some people and pulled some strings for them. They were off to deal with everything in Manhattan.

There was a four and a half hour road trip they had to deal with though, and plenty of awkward moments.

Kacy was in the back seat on the passenger side looking out the window. She had her elbow propped up on the side of the window.

"Are you guys dating?" Kacy asked randomly not taking her eyes off the scenery outside the window.

Elliot's eyes widened and Olivia glanced over at him just in time to see it.

"No, why would you think that?" Olivia asked

Kacy looked over, "Why would I think that? Okay…well for starters you guys got a hotel room with one bed. Secondly, you guys flirt like you're in middle school. I could go on but I think you guys get the jest." Kacy stated confidently.

Olivia glanced over at Elliot, "Well at least she's not shy."

A smile sprouted on Kacy's lips at the moment she just created. She could see the love, and she wanted to unmask it.

----

Elliot had just brought in the last box into the apartment as Olivia thanked him for his work. There were about eight medium sized boxes stacked along one of Olivia's walls.

Kacy looked at them and sighed. She ran a hand through her long brunette hair. Olivia then realized that it was going to be so hard to keep the boys off of her.

"Can I go for a walk?" Kacy asked, "I just wanna be alone right now."

"Uh…" Olivia stuttered thinking of all the predators.

"Yeah," Elliot said answering for Olivia, "Just take your cell phone."

"Thanks," Kacy said grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table and making a beeline for the door.

As the door shut Olivia looked at Elliot. "I thought I was the parent."

"She needed her space, and you looked like you were debating if it was safe enough."

Olivia laughed knowing he pinpointed exactly what she was thinking.

"What do you think of her?" Elliot asked

"She's beautiful; the boys are going to be glued to her." Olivia said

Elliot smiled, "You just need to express how important it is that she protects the goal," Elliot said using a line that Olivia had used with him so many years ago.

She smiled wondering how he remembered that, "She's very straight-forward."

"Yeah," Elliot said

There were a couple of moments of silence. Elliot came over and sat down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Olivia asked breaking the tension

"Umm no, I'm good." Elliot said, "Tired mostly."

"Yeah me too," Olivia said.

He laid back against the couch, getting more comfortable. He watched Olivia stare off into space. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"El," she said, "Why'd you go with me?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot said

"Well I mean, you had quite some lack of sleep, and lots of driving…why?" Olivia asked

"You needed the moral support. That's what friends are for." Elliot said cringing that he had to use the word friend.

Olivia just nodded, and laid back getting comfortable too. She closed her eyes, just resting.

----

The next thing she knew she was waking up in her bed. She rolled over, not wanting to wake up, and jumped feeling another body next to hers. She sat up, pulling the covers off of whoever was in her bed.

It was Elliot; he was curled up in a fetal position. She smiled at his vulnerability, and the fact that he was comfortable enough to climb in bed with her.

Olivia slipped out of bed discreetly, and tip-toed out of the room. She found Kacy on the couch watching the television. Olivia walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey…" Olivia greeted her.

"Hi," She replied

There was a couple of moments of silence. As Olivia looked to see what she was watching.

Kacy suddenly said, "Thanks."

"For?" Olivia asked

"I don't know…being my guardian. Your sleep deprivation, putting up with me."

"Putting up with you?" Olivia asked, "I'm just sorry you have to live with me until your eighteen."

Kacy smiled at Olivia's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm just glad your mother raised you like she did." Olivia said, and after a couple of moments of silence she added, "You're really taking it good."

Kacy seemed to be thinking about that, which made Olivia regret that she said it.

"I guess I just knew so I was prepared. Plus I'm only taking it good on the outside." Kacy said

She rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"Well if you want to ever get anything off your chest…I'm here okay?" Olivia asked resting her hand on the non-occupied knee.

"Okay," Kacy said quietly.

Olivia rose to her feet, "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda," Kacy stated

Olivia headed to the kitchen, "I'll make something."

She disappeared behind a swinging door. Kacy sat there looking at the door, and sighed.

-----

Elliot walked into the kitchen groggily. Olivia looked up from the frozen pizza she was trying to get out of it's plastic wrap. She had a knife in hand and Elliot felt a little threatened.

"Morning Sunshine," Olivia said

"Evening," Elliot corrected, he stood there looking at her trying to pry the package open with a knife.

He came up behind and grabbed her hand that was clutching the knife. He held it there for a second.

"El, you're scaring me." Olivia said jokingly.

"Liv, put the knife down." Elliot said calmly

She opened her hand releasing the knife onto the counter. Elliot sidestepped and pulled the plastic cover open from a tab in the corner. Olivia glared at him for a second before softening her look.

"You cook it," she said stepping away and jumping onto the counter.

He took over, putting the pizza on the pan and sliding it into the oven. He threw the trash away and walked up to Olivia.

"It's okay…you can't open a pizza." Elliot said, "I still love ya."

Olivia smiled, "Since when?"

She was joking, but was surprised when his answer was, "Ever since I met you."

Their eyes locked, she was trying to figure out what he meant by that, he was trying to see how it affected her. They both were too wrapped up in each other to notice that Kacy walked in.

"See what I mean?" Kacy said, "That was a love stare."

Elliot distanced himself from Olivia. She jumped off the counter, "It was not."

Kacy mocked her in a whiney voice and walked over to the fridge. "Can I have some OJ?"

"Yeah, if you pour me a glass." Olivia said pointing to where the glasses were, "Want some El?"

"Oh…aren't you going share?" Kacy asked, "After all that's what couples do."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and started to do the dishes to distract herself from the very tense situation she was in. Elliot sat amused in the corner.

Kacy made her exit with the orange juice saying, "Have fun."

Olivia turned around drying her hands, "Did you mean it?"

The words slipped out of her mouth like a waterfall, before she realized she was even saying them.

"Mean…that I love you?" Elliot asked

"You…you don't have to answer that." Olivia said trying to avoid an awkward conversation and protect her heart. She didn't know what she would do if he said he was kidding

"Of course I love you, I thought you knew that." Elliot said

"Well, this is the first time you've told me," Olivia said pointing out the obvious.

"I should tell you more often, but you know how people assume things." Elliot said.

Olivia's heart dropped, he was implying that he loved her only as a friend.

"Do you…" Elliot started to say, "Nevermind."

A smile sparked onto Olivia's face, "I love you."

She had just confirmed his greatest suspicion. A suspicion he had for eight years, but never got the chance to tell her. He knew he wanted her now more than ever, and the thing was...he didn't care what he had to risk to get her anymore.

* * *

Reviews are love! 


End file.
